We'll Pick Up The Broke Pieces Together
by OpenOtaku
Summary: After being thrown into the past the Future Konoha 12 will have a mission completely foreign to fighting and defeating Madara; healing the hearts of their past selves while trying to get back home. Rating: T Time traveling AU. Mild cases of OOC. Please read and enjoy!


_**Kon'nichiwa! ~ **_

_**I will never own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. NOR do I own it now. All rights and whatnot go to their respective owners. **_

_**I APOLOGIZE OF THE O.F - NESS OF KONOHA 12, I'm sorry!**_

_**Oh yus, I have things to clear up in this before we begin:**_

_**Minato, Kushina, and Itachi are alive. (Thanks to the mishaps of a certain Shinigami/ I just really needed/ wanted to have them in there, despite they were "supposedly" dead.)**_

_**The Bijuu exist but not in the ways that one would think. **_

_**Ret's Begin! Mwahaha~ **_

_** (Omniscient person's POV) **_

___"Everything'll be fine!" The blonde hokage beamed as he kissed his mother and hugged his father before running down the stairs. His light footsteps sent silent taps down the wooden planks. That morning had been a humid one, so said parents sat on their porch hand in hand; watching as the sun slow ascend into the sky. _

_ "Remember to eat, and remember to bathe properly! Oh, and did you remember to grab your froggie boxers-" His mother lectured as she tied her long red hair into a bun; her husband merely laughed, running a hand through his blond shaggy locks. _

_ "MOM!" The hokage's cheeks burned, only now realizing that his head ANBU Captain and head Medical nin stood at the bottom off the stairs. The later, now snickering as the former covered her grin with a hand. The young man looked away as he scratched the back of his neck. Even after six years after shinigami goofed up and spit out these two from his stomach, the young nin could not get used to that. Not that he minded, but still. It was freaky. The blue eyed nin nodded to his mother before bowing in apology to his father. _

_His father who sulked as he stood, knew what he had to do in his son's absence... being the fourth Hokage had its benefits and its disadvantages. _

"_Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I may be old, but I'm not that old," The older man said while stretching with a grin on his face. _

_Naruto pouted slightly while nodding hesitantly. It wasn't easy, even after six years, to just hand over a whole town of people's lives to another person. No matter the person. _

_Naruto grinned his trademark easy-go-lucky smile before running down the stairs, smiling as his mother continued to rant on about what to do. _

"_Oh, Naruto-kun!" His beautiful red headed mom called as he hopped off the last step. _

"_Hai Oka-san?" Naruto waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs, partially fearing what else his mother could give his snickering teammates as blackmail at their next meal. _

"_We love you, come home safely!" Kushina beamed. Naruto stood flabbergasted while looking up at his beloved mother. Another thing that always seemed to stop him in his tracks. Naruto looked up at his father, the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, with his bright hair shining against the sun's bright gaze. Then, he looked at his mother, the beautiful Uzumaki Kushina, whose face had yet to gain the wrinkles of stress and age. Well, who would at the age of 28? __*** (Follow the shiny * for your answers~) **__Kushina's fiery hair seemed to glow along with Minato's. Naruto smiled a small knowing grin before beaming up at his parents. _

"_I love you too, Mother, Father! I'll be back before you can say 'believe it'!" Naruto winked before waltzing over to his two friends who now looked on with peaceful faces, well, at least Sakura's was. The ANBU Captain's shoulders still shook from behind the fox mask. _

_Naruto narrowed his eyes at the laughing nin before huffing and storming ahead. Said _

_ANBU captain shook his head as he took off his mask to wipe his eyes before catching up to his hokage, and his best friend. "Who has frog boxers?!" _

_ The blonde's face turned from red to the color of his mother's hair, bright scarlet. "S-Shut u-up! At least I could get out of my house, your brother practically exposed your dirty little secret~" Naruto raised his eyebrows suggestively. _

_Sasuke glared harmlessly at Naruto while crossing his eyes and smirking, "And that would be?" _

"_That you Uchiha's are all about ince-" Sakura's hand connected to the blond's face as she sent him a good fifty feet, not taking any care of his face as it skidded against the dirt. _

_ "S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he lifted his head from the ground, "Why the Hell did you-" _

_ Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his hand around the medic's shoulders while giving her hair a soft nuzzle. Naruto pouted slightly while before picking himself off and dusting off his cloak. As he watched, Sakura smiled, peaking the ANBU Captain's check. _

_Naruto rolled his eyes, "Get a freaking room -ttebayo!" Turning on his sandals , Naruto stomped away. _

"_O-Oi! Naruto, wait up!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand while pulling the raven along to catch up to their fellow teammate. Soon they all came into a content silence as they all walked towards the gates, leaving their shadows to stretch along the dirt road. _

_Kushina stood overlooking the city as she watched her not so little son leave to go on yet another 'important' meeting. Kushina squeezed her husband's hand while smiling sadly. It had been six years. Kushina still couldn't find it possible to wrap her head around the fact that both of them had missed twenty years. Twenty birthdays, one graduation, and three promotions. They missed all of it. And only now were they able to give their son the life he truly deserved, even though, they both knew he would be leaving once he found someone he loved more than them. And then they would be separated yet again. Kushina sighed as she heard her son's obnoxious yells in the quiet morning air. Minato shook his head while pulling Kushina close. Kushina smiled up at him, her violet eyes staring into his cerulean blue ones. Kushina stretched onto her tippy toes to give Minato a kiss before looking out at Naruto's retreating shadow. _

"_...Believe it..." _

_**(Time skip)**_

__Just crossing over the country border, the Rokudaime, and his "band" of ninja sat in a rather large circle. What exactly where they sitting around? Before them sat a small scroll neatly bound by a satin ribbon. Under the ribbon was a fuuinjustu seal tag that covered the edge of the scroll, thus binding the scroll shut. Naruto leaned forward and watched the scroll in particular interest. The seal seemed familiar... but he couldn't put his foot on _what_ made it so familiar. The fuuin seal was outstandingly detailed, and downright beautiful. Naruto was rather jealous of whoever did such an amazing job. Looking at the seal more closely the man was seeing similar patterns used by the Uzumaki clan in their fuuin seals. That wasn't the only thing that struck him as odd, since, being an fuuinjutsu master himself, this seal was or had been attempted to be unsealed various times. Which to him was rather intriguing, since to him it seemed to be a simple chakra seal.

Naruto seemed to have zoned out until Sasuke swatted him in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL -TTEBAYO?!" Naruto yelled hitting Sasuke square in the face before pouting.

"I thought that after becoming adults you'd refrain from beating others... I am sadly mistaken." Shikamaru sighed, staring at the sealed scroll in boredom.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and Naruto before grumbling and clearing his throat. "Back to our _discussion_." Sasuke emphasized the word sending a scrutinizing glare at Naruto who just glared back at him, "The scroll, as we said before seems to be a fairly easy seal to remove, though, I haven't seen seals like this before,"

Naruto almost laughed at the raven. Nine years ago the Uchiha would have rather killed himself over twice than admit that he knew nothing about a jutsu. Naruto could not help but smile as he reached over and picked up the seal. Ignoring the protests of his fellow Konoha 12, he placed a chakra infused hand onto the seal, and grinned once he heard the sound of ripping paper.

Sakura's eye twitched as she watched Naruto beam and unravel the scroll for all to see. Sakura stormed over and punched him in the head, soon Ino walked over and punched him in the face.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BAKA?! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!" Ino screeched while putting a hand on her hips. Naruto winced at her voice but just laughed it off and looked at the scroll.

"Heh, I know what I'm doing! You don't need to worry so much," Naruto said softly, opening up the scroll for all to see. The twelve ninja stared at the parchment in awe for some and others boredom, while for others, precaution. Naruto's pride was short lived, since as ink glowed, causing many to narrow their eyes. Before anyone could react, they were being pulled towards the parchment that had now formed a vortex. Kiba was sucked in first, and colorful curses followed the poor ninja. Followed by Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. All that was left of the 12 was a small piece of paper:

"Be back soon"

Naruto groaned as he sat up only to be punched in the face by a steaming Sasuke. Naruto growled and rubbed his head. Blinking, the man looked around, they were in Konoha. Why did Sasuke punch him? They were home. On the Hokage Monument to be precise.

"Why'd you punch me teme-" Naruto seethed only to be interrupted by Neji.

"We aren't in the present anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba slurred, his head still foggy from hitting his face against rock. Kiba glanced at Ino and Hinata, whose faces had become pale, he blinked and then looked down into the town. He along with Lee also paled considerably. There before the older Konoha 12 stood the young Konoha 12 from nine years ago. All twelve of them walked towards the hokage Monument where Naruto cautiously looked down. His legs felt like jelly until him. His face wasn't there. Ba-chan's face was the most recent. Neji was right, they were no longer in the future.

_** Well, this is basically a prologue to how they got to the past, the real story will begin in the next chapter. Thank you for reading reviewing and such. Reviews feed the muse as one great writer said. (can't remember who at the moment.) So please don't be shy to share questions and opinions and such. Or you could just PM me. So choose! Anyways, this is a rather scratchy chapter. I didn't really explain them because I planned to once we get to their individual chapters. So, that's that. **_

_** *Now, explaining why characters who died are alive: I did not want them dead, but I do not believe in bringing dead things to life, so rather I did this: **_

_**Before they died, they were brought to the future and helped back to health. I will explain it more later on. **_

_**Also, I'm assuming that Kushina and Minato had been about 22-20 ish when they almost died so, I just added the six years and made them 28. **_

_**Okay, thank you for reading please continue to do so~ **_

_**Ja ne, **_

_**OpenOtaku.**_

_**Ps. Three weekish hiatus coming up with vacation and such so warning.**_


End file.
